keltriafandomcom-20200215-history
Tara
'TARA' This data about the ''Keltrians'' can be used as basic background information for any of the books in the Keltrian Universe. ''------------------------------------------'' Tara is a world in a solar system that is hundreds of light-years from Earth and not in sync with current earth time. When the Keltrian people started fleeing their doomed worlds, this was one of the many planets they colonised. They arrived in ships called Settlement Ships, five thousand years before the start of the stories being told. A prophecy had foretold that one of their three suns was dying. When Planet 1 *(Que), The Prols Home World, suffered a massive solar flare that burnt half the planet, they and the inhabitants of the other five planets decided it was time to leave. The Keltrian people had built wheelships, and they had spent a couple of thousand years scouring the Milky Way to find suitable planets to which they could move. The wheelships had left jump gateways and sent probes to planets in different solar systems. In many systems, they had seeded suitable planets, so they were ready for the people when they moved. When the settlement ships had followed, they checked the probes' information, and if a planet proved suitable, they went to it. More than one fleet of settlement ships had landed on Tara. Tara had many small continents and groups of islands that allowed the different races to spread out and do their own thing. The Pix were one of the two Keltrian parent races and been around for a couple of million years. During different creative periods, they had created their taller cousins the Genteli and then their even taller cousins, the Grandteli and then the Faeries and the Shifter race. These races were longlived compared to humans. The Burgis race was a taller cousin of the Prols, the other parent race, and these two races have shorter life spans. The Burgis most resemble humans on Earth. The Pix and Prols came from heavy gravity worlds, but the other races had been designed for planets in the home system that had lighter gravities, like Tara. Tara had approximately ninety-two percent of Earth's gravity and it eighty-six percent of the gravity of the Prol World. Hence, the Keltrians were able to grow taller here. Tara is a lot like Earth in general weather patterns though temperatures are a touch cooler in the tropics and their axial tilt is a degree more. Tara has two moons. Brother Moon is about three quarters the size of Earth's Moon. It appears to have a slim pale blue ring at its equator but otherwise shines white. It orbits at a similar distance but it isn't landlocked like our moon. It has a small axial tilt, completes a spin about every two Taran days and takes about thirty days to complete an orbit of Tara. Sister Moon is less than a third of its sister in diameter, orbits at about three-fifths of the distance but it is landlocked and completes a rotation about every 18 days (three weeks). Most nights it appears bright white and looks as close in size to her brother. They periodically cause some interesting tidal effects. Some of the Keltrian people have the ability to draw and use magical energy from the Universe. With the assistance of magical items, they can increase their abilities. Some people have the ability to use all six magical disciplines, while others have more limited abilities. The items that assist with control of the magic are also possessed by an entity. As to whether that entity is a soul or an alien entity has never been determined. The Keltrians have devised a hierarchy of abilities depending on whether the magician has a full set of items and how many gems (disciplines) are used in an item. The Keltrians were a matriarchal society. In some countries on Tara, this is still true, and in others, it is not. Some of the people have also encountered special problems with the places they had chosen to settle. The alterations to their fertility and the birth ratios between males and females have also affected some of them. Some communities also have special problems with the native wildlife and plants. While the Ketrians introduced some flora and fauna when the planet was seeded thousands of years before their arrival, Tara also has some surprises of her own. Books in the Series The Dori Series currently had one book in it: #1 - Spiders (Tara: #1 Spiders on Storiesonline.net) The sister Island Series currently has four books in it: #1 - Cuttails (Tara: #2 Cuttails on Storiesonline.net) #2 - Dogs (Tara: #3 Dogs on Storiesonline.net) #3 - Ants (Tara: #4 Ants on Storiesonline.net) #4 - Boas (Tara: #5 Boas on Storiesonline.net) The Tear Island series will have one book added to it in early 2020: #1 - Crossroads (Tara: #6 Crossroads on Storiesonline.net) *The links to pages for each of these books will be added as I get time. ------------------------------------------------------------ BACK TO: Keltrian_Universe_WikiCategory:Books